The Power Within
by Death-Warmed-Up
Summary: This is my first try a fanfic it takes place after Sakura Transformed the cards please ReadReview so i know weather to write more


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura Clamp does no matter how much i want to it is CLAMP that owns it NOT me  
  
The Powers Within  
  
"Sakura your going to be late for school" Shouted Tory from the stairs. "HAI!!!!!I'm comming Tory don't leave without me" Pleaded Sakura who was hurrying about trying to get ready for school without breaking her back. "SAKURA GET DOWN HERE NOW" yelled Tory "Comming Tory" She replied happily as she jumped down the stairs into the hall 'Good morning mother' she thought as she passed her mothers picture. "Bye Dad were going now......Oh yeah I'm going to be late home we have another new person comming today and I'm going to be showing him around" Sakura told her father smiling happily. "Sakura come on!!" "Ok ok Tory keep your hair on" She put her blades on and was about to close the door when she felt a strange aura flare up and die down again just like it had been all summer "Tory did you just feel that?" She whispered "Feel what?" He replied looking at her as if she were going crazy She sweatdropped "Oh nothing well I better go meet Madison.....Bye Tory thank you for waiting for me but I must go now" She yelled as she flew down the road on her blades.  
  
'I wonder who's aura that was. I've never felt anything like it before. It's so similar to mine and Eriol's. Hmmmm I wonder' "Sakuraaaaaaaaaa" Rang a sweet voice snapping Sakura from her thoughts. "Sorry Madison I was to deep in thought I forgot where I was going" She said laughing "Anyway Sakura if we don't move were going to be late" Madison reminded her friend "Right then lets go" Sakura said hurridly They skated off talking about their own summer vacation's. Seem's for the first week Madison had been to England to visit Eriol. Then persuaded him to come back with her to spend another year in Tomoeda. Then they knew what had happened during the third week. Sakura had hidden the Sakura cards in the local library much to their upset. But she needed to keep them out of the house because she had been feeling that aura ever since Li left for hong-kong. She was glad he would be back at school this morning so she could talk to someone who would understand.  
  
They arrived at school just in time. The moment they sat at their desk's Mr Terada came in the room, and did his usuall scan to make sure he noticed if anyone was late. "Good morning class" He started "I hope you have all enjoyed your holidays. But now it is school term time. I hope you understand this year I will be a lot more firm with you. Seeing as this year is a very important year for you. As you know Im refering to the end of year exam's" The class groaned "Man talk about your start of year lecture" Li whispered to Sakura "I know to think I was only in bed about 10 min's ago" She replied and they both laughed and listened to Mr Terada again because he was staring at them both "Now that I have the whole classes attention. I am delighted to announce that we have a new pupil arriving today as a few of you may already know." Mumers went through the class "Now class I know you will treat him with the same respect you have shown Eriol Mei-Ling and Li. May I introduce Mr Casper Adams"  
  
The door opened as a tall blond haired boy with huge bulging arms and legs, walked into the room. There was a collective intake of breath from the girls as he stood at the front of the class. But the boys however just glared at him. "Now Casper please tell the class a little about yourself and then take the seat in front of Miss Avalon who with her friends will be showing you around" "Well my names Casper my family just moved here from England. I must say this seems a very interesting place. So differant from England. Full of new sights new people and new powers" He said while staring at Sakura, Li, Eriol, Mei-Ling and Madison "Thank you Casper now please take the seat in front of Miss Avalon" Mr Terada said unaware of the looks the gang were giving Casper: A mixture of shock, horror, suprised and scared.  
  
When Casper sat down he turned around gave a cheery "Hi how are you Sakura. You lot must be Eriol, Li, Madison and Mei-Ling. I've heard about you from the others" When he turned back around the aura flared up again and the gang looked at eachother worried. ~Where did that come from Eriol?~ Asked Sakura through mind Speech ~I don't know it went to quickly to get a lock on it~ ~Don't you think it's obvious~ Started Li ~Just because it flared up after he spoke to us~ Said Sakura ~Does Not mean it him it's comming from My cute little desendent~ ~I know I just thought it's a possibility oh and eriol~ ~Yes?~ ~DON'T CALL ME THAT~ 


End file.
